Degrassi Shuffle
by chocokat13
Summary: Random collection of one-shots based on songs that play on shuffle on my mp3 player. :
1. Forget You

**So, since I saw one person doing this, I decided I wanted to try it, since I write a bunch of random one-shots. So, what I'm going to do is I'll put my mp3 player on shuffle and then write a one-shot based on the song that plays. I'm going to try to have a variety of characters in my collection of one-shots, but chances are most of them are going to be about Clare and/or Eli. xD Enjoy!**

**_Forget You_**

Clare bitterly watched as Jenna wrapped her arms around K.C.

What they did was wrong. Didn't Jenna or K.C. know that?

K.C. had been hers, and their relationship had been going great until Jenna shoved her way into it. Clare hadn't seen the threat; why would she think K.C. would be into girls like Jenna if he had fallen for a girl like Clare?

What was worse was that Jenna was one of Clare's best friends. And yet she had just gone and betrayed Clare by stealing her boyfriend out from under her.

Clare's lip curled in disgust as she watched K.C. duck down and nibble on Jenna's neck. Was he really that kind of guy? Was he really the type of guy who was into beach babes and playboy bunnies like Jenna?

Why had he even gone for Clare, the Catholic nerd girl? She had automatically judged and criticized him when they first met; why would he want to be friends or date a girl like that?

Why had Clare even fallen for a guy like K.C.?

No, it was pointless to ask that question. She knew why.

It started when he comforted her after he got her publicly embarrassed. His little compliment had made her stomach lurch, and when she looked up into those wide, brown eyes of his, she saw how sincere he was being.

"Still moping?"

Alli's voice pulled Clare out of her thoughts. She looked up as her best friend took a seat next to her on the school's front steps.

"I'm not moping," Clare mumbled.

"You're sitting here watching K.C. and Jenna. I think that's moping, or at least torturing yourself."

Clare ignored Alli, watching as a large truck pulled up to the front of the school.

"Hi, Kyle!" Jenna's voice called to the driver. She released her grip on K.C. and tugged on his hand. "Come on, that's our ride."

"You didn't say we were going mudding with your brother," K.C. protested.

"Well who's car did you expect us to use? Come on!" Jenna tugged K.C. again, and he sighed, following her to the truck. "You can sit in the back, if that'll make you more comfortable," Jenna informed him as she opened the passenger's side door, getting in.

K.C. nodded to her in acknowledgement, then turned around suddenly, catching Clare's gaze. Clare blushed and looked away.

"Why isn't he getting in the car?" Alli muttered, not embarrassed like Clare and keeping her eyes on K.C.

"What? What is he doing?" Clare asked under her breath.

"He's just…staring at you. Wait, wait, he's coming over."

"What?" Clare asked, voice panicked.

"Clare? Can I talk to you?" K.C.'s voice floated down to her.

Clare shyly looked up at the tall figure of her ex-boyfriend. "S-sure," she stammered, pushing herself up from the cold cement.

K.C. looked down at Alli, raising his eyebrows at her. Alli's upper lip curled in annoyance but she got up and went back inside the school.

"Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Clare mumbled, trying not to look at him.

"I wanted to talk to you first. Jenna should understand." K.C. grimaced when he saw Clare flinch at Jenna's name.

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? _

"Okay, what about?"

"Clare, I didn't want to hurt you. I care about you a lot," K.C. started.

Clare snorted. "If you cared about me, you wouldn't have left me for another girl."

_Why? Why? Why, baby, baby?_

"Clare, please, just hear me out." When Clare didn't interject, K.C. continued. "I could tell that I…wanted Jenna. I mean, things with you…I was just…I was bored. Jenna seemed more like my type of girl, the fun, excited type."

"So I'm not fun?" Clare cut in.

K.C. gave her a look and went on. "I knew that things with you…they might not last. I could tell our relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, and we just kept arguing…I thought it would be in our best interests to just break it off. I didn't want to start anything up with Jenna right away, but…it just happened."

"K.C…stop."

_I love you. I still love you!_

"What?" K.C. asked in confusion, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear any of your apologies. I'm done. Done with you, and Jenna, and your lies. I wish you two the best in having 'fun.'"

"Clare, they're not lies -"

"Just go! Forget you! Forget Jenna! Forget…forget everything! Go away!" Clare yelled, her eyes stinging with tears.

K.C. watched her hesitantly for a moment, then quickly bent down and kissed her cheek before heading back to Kyle's waiting truck.

Clare watched them go in shock, slowly bringing a hand to her cheek.

_Although there's pain in my chest _

_I still wish you the best with a _

_Forget you! _

**Author's Note: So...yeah. Forget You by Glee Cast popped up on my Zune first, and I was going to skip it until I realized I could do a one-shot about Clare and K.C. Yes, I know this one-shot was really short. Most of them probably will be. I would think you guys had figured out that I suck at writing long chapters. xD Review, please! :)**


	2. If It Means A Lot To You

**Yep, this is going to be another short one. If I'm getting two chapters out in one day, they're most likely going to be pretty short and rushed. xD Sometimes I have an idea but just don't know how to build off of it. So we get something like the last two chapters that I wrote. Well...I hope you enjoy anyway! **

_**If It Means A Lot To You**_

_He left._

Clare stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, then at the empty space next to her bed. _Why did he have to leave?_

Suddenly, Clare did a double take, realizing there was a folded up note on the pillow where Eli's head had rested just that night. Clare reached over and grabbed the piece of paper, unfolding it.

_Dear Clare,_

_I had to leave. Do not get me wrong; I am immensely happy that we were finally able to open up fully to each other last night. I know that losing your virginity was such a big deal to you, and I am overjoyed that you felt like I was the right person for you to do this milestone with._

_Don't I sound cheesy?_

_Anyway, please don't be mad at me. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time, and it's a bit overwhelming to think that I might be getting over Julia. I don't ever want to forget her. So please, give me some time to recollect my thoughts and figure out what I'm feeling. This isn't the end. I just want to make sure I'm ready for this kind of a relationship._

_If you can wait till I get home, then I swear to you that we can make this last. _

_It might be for the best._

_~Eli _

Clare sighed to herself. She thought Eli was ready for this. Ready for her. How long had she been helping him get over Julia, waiting for the day that he could accept that he shouldn't hold on to her?

Clare loved him. Over these past few months, she had grown to love Eli - with a passion you could say. She could tell that he felt the same way with the way he defended her, the way he wrapped his arms around her whenever she seemed unhappy. He was always there for her.

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight__,_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving._

_Yeah you want it, but I can't help it._

_I just feel complete when you're by my side._

A knock on Clare's door made her look up. "Clare? Can I come in?" a quiet voice asked.

"One second," Clare mumbled, fumbling to pull on a robe. The last thing she needed was to be questioned by her mother.

Helen opened the door, sitting down next to Clare on the edge of her bed. Clare could tell from her mother's face that she was hiding something.

"How was your night alone?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fine," Clare answered cautiously. "Mom…what are you really here to talk about?"

Helen sighed, looking carefully at her daughter. She leaned forward, pushing Clare's bangs out of her right eye.

Clare pulled away. "Mom?"

Helen was silent for awhile, collecting her thoughts before speaking. "Clare, when is the last time you spoke to your…Eli?"

Clare frowned. "Um…last night. Why?"

Helen didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. She didn't want to see her daughter crumble. But somebody had to tell her.

"His…hearse was found somewhere off the side of the highway last night. Honey…he got into an accident. He…didn't make it."

Clare stared blankly at her mother for a moment. "What…what are you talking about?" she whispered.

"Sweetie, sometime last night, Eli drove off in the middle of the night. It was dark, and he must not have been able to see the road properly. He drove off the side of the highway. They found his body this morning," Helen tried to explain better.

"No." Clare shook her head, fear gripping her heart. "No, he said he was going to come back. He promised he was going to come back to me."

"Oh Clare," Helen murmured, wrapping her arms around Clare.

"No!" Clare shouted, pushing her mother away from her. "You're lying! You just don't want me to see him anymore! He promised he wasn't going to be gone for long!"

"Clare -"

"NO! He's going to come back! I promised I would wait for him!"

_And even though you mean so much to me, _

_I can wait through everything._

"Clare, please, listen to me. He can't come back," Helen said weakly.

"He's NOT gone!" Clare repeated, standing up and pacing wildly around her room. "He told me when he came back we could be together! He promised!"

"Clare Diana Edwards -"

"You don't understand!" Clare shrieked. "He never breaks a promise!"

"Eli's dead, Clare!" Helen shouted over her daughter's rambling.

Clare whipped her head to glare at her mother, suspicious, positive that her mother was feeding her lies. Suddenly, Clare sunk to the ground, her chest heaving as she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her forehead against her knees as she cried.

_Is this really happening?_

Helen wanted to get on her knees and comfort her daughter, but she honestly didn't know how to. Clare was confused, unable to process what she was hearing, and Helen could tell that she wasn't making anything better.

"I'll let you know of the details for the funeral when Mrs. Goldsworthy calls me back,' Helen said softly, getting up and backing out of the bedroom.

Helen closed the door behind her, leaving Clare to herself. She continued to sob, her mind jumbled, still not sure who to believe - her mother or Eli?

_I swear I'll never be happy again._

Clare stood up shakily, reaching across her bed for the discarded letter, the last trace of Eli. She read it over, and over, and over, until she memorized the entire note. One line, each time, repeatedly made her stomach lurch and her heart ache painfully.

_It might be for the best. _

**Author's Note: So the song this chapter was inspired by is If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember. Degrassi fans might know that this song was played at the end of Halo part 1 when Eli, Clare, and Adam visit the abandoned church. I think I should start putting what song the chapter is inspired before you guys read the story. That might make more sense. Yes. Yes, I will do that. xD Review, please! :)**


	3. You And I

**So the song I did for this chapter is by Degrassi's own Cassie Steele, You And I. I lost my creativity again on this one. xD And it's short. Of course. I hope you guys still like it!**

_**You And I**_

They both knew from the moment they first ran into each other that there was something there.

Her voice was shy, and Eli could tell something was up with her. She seemed disgruntled, maybe a little upset. So he gave her a compliment, just because she seemed like she needed something to brighten her day.

Eli didn't realized how big of an affect it made on her.

_I was down, _

_I was low, _

_till you came and gave me hope. _

He wasn't one to just dish out compliments. In fact, right after he said, he wondered why he had. It wasn't like he was just telling her a lie so he could laugh at her disillusioned self - he was being sincere about her eyes.

Her blue eyes. The sun bearing down on them that day made her eyes shine and glisten, like the ocean on a hot summer's day. He noticed a shadow of hope behind them after he blurted out that compliment, and she smiled slightly when he promised they would meet another day.

Eli was secretly elated when they were assigned to be English partners. He acted bitter about it, unexcited and annoyed at the prospect of somebody revising his work for him, but inside he was excited to learn more about the girl whose glasses he had run over.

_I wanted to have you._

_Now I have you._

But as he started to get closer to Clare, he became frightened that if he let _her _get too close, she would find out about the real him.

He was messed up. Julia's death had left him a complete wreck; he felt as if a part of him had died with her.

_I was broken,_

_I was cold,_

_Something missing in my soul. _

However, when he finally told Clare why he was trying to distance himself from her, she understood, or at least as well as she could. She promised to stick by him and not pressure him into a relationship with her.

_I stumbled in, you helped me stand._

When Clare feared that her parents were going to divorce, Eli vowed to himself that he would help her the same way she had helped him. She had helped him, cured him, in so many ways, that he figured she would need him the same way.

_I will heal, I will hold,_

_I will give you my shoulder to lean on,_

'_Cause you need love,_

_We all need love._

Clare couldn't even explain how grateful she was, to have Eli in her life. She needed somebody to be her rock through her parents' divorce. She thought that he might just panic at all of the breakdowns and crying, but he stuck by her through it all. Clare honestly couldn't thank him enough.

_Since you been mine, life has been so fine._

_I wake up each day smiling. _

Eli was sure that everything he had gained with Clare was over when she found out about his hoarding. When all of his junk had fallen out of his locker in front of her, he felt like his insides had frozen in fear. She didn't suspect a thing, but she _went into his room. _He was sure it was over.

But of course, she surprised him again, just like they had always been surprising each other through the course of their relationship. She told him that she would help him clean up his room and get over his problem, and that she wouldn't abandon him.

For the first time in a long time, Eli felt like he was getting that missing part of himself back bit by bit. Eli had something worth living for now.

_What I live for,_

_The only thing I want for is you._

And now they lay on Eli's bed, Eli holding Clare tightly against his chest, completely at bliss though there was still junk cluttered on Eli's dressers and desk, some old food wrappers or paper plates on the ground. Clare didn't care much so long as the bed was cleared.

In this situation, Clare could finally get what she had been wanting.

Clare leaned up, just able to kiss the base of Eli's neck. His eyes were closed, but he shivered at her touch, loosening his grip on her so she could sit up and get closer to him, kissing slowly up his neck.

"Clare," Eli whispered cautiously, not opening his eyes.

"Eli," Clare bluntly answered him, kissing up his jaw line.

"I feel like this should be my job."

"You deserve to be pleasured."

Eli opened an eye and raised an eyebrow at her.

Clare's cheeks burned a furious red but kissed the corner of his mouth, which was parted just slightly. Eli groaned, and Clare smirked slightly before fully pressing her lips onto his.

Eli turned his body and cupped her cheek, kissing her back with force. He turned them enough that Clare fell onto her back, Eli on top of her.

_Pour yourself out onto me,_

_Heat my soul up with ecstasy._

_I love you. Oh, I love you._

Clare felt Eli struggle to unhitch the latches on her overalls, pulling them down with easy. Clare couldn't help but feel elated that Eli knew what she was thinking, what she wanted, what he had been denying her.

She was a knew person with a different reputation.

_Lay your body before mine._

_Let me show you how I see the world through my eyes._

_It feels so right._

**Author's Note: Yeahhh not very descriptive. xD Maybe I'm not so good at one-shots. Review, please! :)**


	4. Won't Go Home Without You

**So, the song this one-shot is based on is Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. Oh, can't you tell how happy it's going to be? xD Enjoy!**

_**Won't Go Home Without You**_

"We can't keep it."

"Eli, I'm not going to have an abortion!"

"It's the only option."

"I thought adoption was the only option?"

"Don't be such a wiseass."

"I am keeping this baby, Eli."

"And who's going to take care of it? You live more at my house than you do your own!" Eli ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the small hallway. "There's no way either of us can take care of a baby at our age, especially when there's isn't a stable home for this child."

"But Eli -"

"I said no!" Eli snapped, whipping around to glare at her. He dug his fingers into his hair in frustration. "Why was I stupid enough to believe you when you said you were on the pill?"

"Eli -"

"Why did I even let myself fall in love with you?" Eli shouted.

Julia flinched at his tone; she'd never seen him this angry before.

Suddenly his green eyes were on hers, and he whispered in a deadly-soft tone, "I wish we'd never met. This wouldn't have happened."

After getting over the initial shock from his words, she gave him a steely gaze. "Fine. I'll leave then and be out of your life," she said coolly, opening the front door. When Eli didn't stop her, she slammed the door closed, her heart breaking.

After a minute, it sunk in, and Eli's limbs unfroze. He ran for the door, swinging it open. "Wait!" he called, his voice cracking. "I didn't mean it!" He ran out onto the front steps, squinting and searching through the darkness, but she was nowhere in sight.

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Words that would mend the things that were broken._

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away._

"Julia! Wait!" he called again, but he couldn't see her. His breath catching in his throat, Eli raced down the steps and flung open Morty's door, taking the keys out of his pocket and sticking them in the ignition. He revved the engine, and not caring about the condition of his antique hearse, hit the gas and sped out onto the street.

He needed to find her. He hadn't meant what he had said; he was just upset. Eli loved Julia; she had been the best thing in his life, and he didn't want to lose her.

His heart ached as he looked at the vast, empty road. _Where was she? _

It scared Eli to think that he might have chased Julia away forever. He didn't know if he could handle being without her.

He had to find her.

_It's not over tonight. _

_Just give me one more chance to make it right. _

_I may not make it through the night._

_ I won't go home without you._

Eli drove slower down the street, looking back and forth out of every mirror. When he felt his tire slightly roll over something hard, he braked and jumped out of the running hearse.

"No," he whispered. "No."

It was the front wheel of a bike lying flat on its side that Morty had run over. And a little way away from the dented bike was a dark mound.

A body.

_Her_ body.

Eli collapsed onto his knees next to the body, taking one of her hands. It was growing cold, but still Eli desperately felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Julia? Julia, please wake up," Eli begged, bending down to lay his ear over her heart. No sign of a heartbeat.

"Julia," Eli repeated, voice quivering. Breathing shakily, he lifted Julia up so he could cradle her against his chest. His shirt slowly became wet and warm, and Eli touched the spot to find the liquid sticky and dark on his fingers. He touch the back of Julia's head lightly to find that it was drenched in scarlet blood, and Eli felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

He should be calling for help. If Julia even had the slightest chance of living, him just sitting and holding her wouldn't help.

But in his heart, even though he was fighting it, he knew that she wasn't going to come back to him.

She was dead.

Another sickening thought came to Eli's mind then. If Julia had been right, there was a baby growing inside of her. _Had been_ growing inside of her, Eli corrected himself.

His baby. The last possible trace he could have of Julia. Gone.

Because of him.

* * *

"I'm back," Eli whispered, bending down to lay the bundle of white roses on the flat surface of the gravestone. Eli kneeled down in front of the grave, folding his hands on his lap and respectfully staying quiet for a minute before he gathered his thoughts and spoke.

"I miss you, so much, Julia," he began, voice quiet. "You wouldn't even understand how much it hurts being without you." He paused. "I sometimes imagine you're still with me. If I close my eyes, I can almost feel you lying in my bed next to me. I can smell you, and sometimes I can even taste your lips on mine, the sweetness of your breath."

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over._

_The noises that she made kept me awake._

_The weight of the things that remained unspoken_

_Built up so much, it crushed us every day._

"I'm sorry. About the baby. About you, more specifically. It's my fault." Eli's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I didn't…I didn't mean what I said, that made you run away. I was upset. I should have you and your feelings into consideration."

Eli's heart ached with longing. He selfishly wanted Julia back with him, if only for a moment. He wanted - needed - to tell her in person that he didn't mean what he had said. He hated knowing that Julia had left the world thinking he hated her.

Because he didn't. He loved her. He loved her too much.

"I need you back here, Jules," Eli murmured, brushing her gravestone lightly with his fingertips. "You don't know how much I hate myself for letting you go."

_Of all the things I've felt but never really shown,_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go._

_I should not have let you go._

"You don't know…how much I hate myself…for killing you. For killing that growing baby.

"My unborn child."

_I may not make it through the night._

_I won't go home without you._

"I love you, Julia."

**Author's Note: Yep. Another sad Eli one-shot. I don't necessarily like making the fangirls cry...oh yes I do. Because then it means I'm doing my job and my story is actually good. ;D Review, please! :) **


End file.
